Adventures: Mission
by My Thoughts and Opinions
Summary: Having just been accepted into the team, the no-name pup is ready to take on his first challenge. How do things turn out? Read and discover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers!**

**Welcome to "Mission Chapter 1"! As was stated in the previous story (READ THAT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY), the no-name pup has been accepted into the team after it was discovered that he was once a member of a police force as an interrogator, but was fired. Also, he has a new nickname! And now, we are ready to begin the next story! Read and review! If you want to.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to ... ah, forget it. You know already.**

"Ah, yes, the mission. Well, we know what it is, so I'll just dish out the assignments," stated Ryder.

He scrolled to Chase's icon and said, "Chase: I need you to look for clues and track down any suspects." **[Well, it's not so much 'scrolling' as it is 'swiping'. But we'll let it be for the sake of this comment.]**

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted out his catchphrase. **[Of course he is.]**

Ryder then scrolled to a new icon, and a big white magnifying glass was displayed on the giant screen.

"I'll also need The Expert; your skills in interrogation will be of use to us when we bring in the suspects," he said.

"I'm an expert at these things," The Expert declared. **[Of course he is.]**

"That's a good catchphrase," commented Rocky. **[Of course it is.]**

"Well, I _am_ an expert," the albino jested flatly. **[Of course he - actually, that's pretty funny.]**

Laughter broke out.

"All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder called out before he ran off toward the pole. Everyone cheered as he slid down. **[Of course they did.]**

Chase then dashed toward the slide and commenced his descent toward his police pup house.

The Expert didn't run toward the slide – he didn't run at all **[Of course not. ... I need to stop saying 'Of course' now.]** – for he knew that, as a result of the spur-of-the-moment addition, there was no vehicle waiting for him at the end of the slide. **[See? That's smartness. Smartness I don't have, because I'm stupid.]** So he walked to the elevator and rode back down to the ground floor. The elevator stopped midway, and when it resumed, the pup on it was wearing a never-before-seen white uniform. **[I am now actually wondering how nobody saw that the hundreds of times they rode the elevator. And also how Ryder knew to make a tag and a uni, but not the vehicle. Hmm.]**

Upon reaching the floor below, the Bernese mountain dog continued his saunter and went out of the Lookout to join his new colleagues.

"Hey, Chase?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Chase answered, slightly confused.

"I don't have a vehicle," said the stoic bluntly. **[That's a fairly accurate description of his speech and character.]**

"Oh – right. Hop in."

With that, The Expert climbed into the cruiser and Chase drove off, following Ryder who had just left the underground garage on his ATV.

Arriving onto the site, the PAW Patrol saw the crime scene in shambles. **[And that is how you avoid dangling participles. If you don't know, a dangling participle is a gerund or past participle that is intended to modify a noun that is either not present or not in the right place. Like if I had said, "Arriving onto the site, the crime scene was in shambles". The ambiguity in the statement could mean that the one doing the arriving is the crime scene, rather than the PAW Patrol, which isn't correct. ... I sincerely hope that you understood all of that. If not, you're not the one who's stupid. It's me. Obviously.]** They approached Mr. Porter to question him about the incident.

"A man in a dark-coloured suit and mask attacked me and forced a bag over my head. Then –"

"He gagged you, tied you up and shoved you into the corner, and made off with the contents of the cash register." **[Now, I won't comment half-negatively on it this time, because he is doing his job. And doing it well.]**

After a bit of silence: "How –" Mr. Porter was stopped again.

"I'm an expert. And I don't have a name; though my friends may call me 'The Expert'. Don't ask why because I already told you." **[More of him doing his job.]**

"I'll probably never get used to that," Chase muttered to Ryder, who nodded in agreement. **[I'm sure many readers share that opinion, Chase. And Ryder. ... Sorry.]**

"Now; let's begin," Chase continued, more loudly this time. He began to look around the mess for a few clues to help them.

After searching for a few minutes, he found broken glass and footprints outside of the restaurant.

"Ryder, I found some broken glass outside. I believe that this might be a clue,…" Chase began.

"…as the shards could have DNA on them," The Expert finished. **[Plothill. Also, this is different from him doing his job. He cuts someone off either on the first word, or he doesn't let them speak at all. This time, he lets Chase say a full main clause. But I really shouldn't be telling you this. It's as evident as I am stupid.]** "Although we can't process the scene, we could get the police I used to know to help us with that."

"Didn't you hate them?" Ryder asked.

"No; I said I didn't like the place. **[Exact Words Loophole. I actually love those, so don't be surprised to see more.]** Their staff is excellent, apart from the brash young members," The Expert corrected. "They could be our only hope."

So the trio headed off to request the department's help.

When they arrived, they were greeted in the strangest way.

"Is that our favourite pup? It is! Oh my gosh! You came back!" shouted an old British man who came running to greet them. **[That sounds so melodramatic.]**

"And a good evening to you, Nico," the albino pup uttered uninterestedly. **[Love the way this pup speaks. It's simply awesome.]**

Nico was a light-skinned, white-haired, slightly senile man. He was very tall and had dark brown eyes which were almost as piercing as his former co-worker. He had worked as the chief of police for three and a half decades, until he renounced his position. However, he still worked for the police as a detective because he was deemed 'irreplaceable' by the current police chief. **[I couldn't disagree. ... More.]**

"Still stoic as ever?" Nico asked.

"What do you think?" was the snarky answer. **[My thoughts exactly.]**

"Why –"

"We need your help." **[More job-doing.]**

"With what? Has there been a crime?" inquired Nico, now intrigued. **[So. You can become used to it. Hmm.]**

"If not, we wouldn't be here," said Chase and The Expert, now in tandem and at the same time.

"And is that Chase of the PAW Patrol from Adventure Bay?"

"Can you help us?" asked The Expert almost hurriedly. **[That's right, The Expert. Shut him up before he does a fangirly scream.]**

"Ah, yes. I _can_ get sidetracked easily. What has gone wrong?" Nico got back on track.

"There has been an act of larceny at Mr. Porter's restaurant in Adventure Bay, and the crime scene is in need of processing."

"Of course. We will send our best team to assist you." **[Nico is actually fairly generous.]**

"Thank you," said Ryder, who had not spoken until then.

A few minutes later and the team had arrived to go to the crime scene.

"All right, let's leave. We will show you the way," declared the albino pup. **[And away we go!]**

**And that's it for the first part of this mission!**

**Of course, it's slightly short because I was running short on time and I had to end it in the right place. And I could not fathom a way to stop the story after the point at which I did stop it. Anyway, time and stoppages aside, I really hope you enjoyed. If you did, please review!**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers!**

**Welcome to "Mission" Chapter 2**** If you haven't read the first part, do that, or this won't make much sense. Anyway, for those of you who have, we have another revelation of The Expert's past. If you want the whole backstory, worry not! It will come soon. Most likely at the end of the mission segment, okay? And as always, read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nah, I'm done. If y'all want me to say that I don't own any rights to this show, then let me know and I'll keep doing it.**

At the scene of the crime, The Expert observed his surroundings and noticed then that everything was gone. Everything except the footprints. It didn't take much of a genius to put two and two together and figure out that someone had cleared the place already. _Could be either Mr. Porter or the thief,_ he thought._ Likely the offender,_ he guessed after spotting a second set of footprints leading away in the opposite direction. **[Plothole by this thief. He's almost as stupid as me.]**

"Well, time to process th- what happened here?" said, then shouted, Ryder as he saw the change in the scene. The Expert said nothing.

"Now there's no way we'll find that guy," lamented Chase, as everyone got up and scattered around the area to salvage something to be able to find the felon.

The Expert silently, slowly and deliberately erratically walked to the other set of footprints and, upon reaching them, intentionally inhaled some dust to trigger a sudden involuntary expulsion of air from his nose. **[More commonly known as a... a...]**

"Aah-choo!" ***sniffle* A sneeze.]**

All heads turned to the white pup, who said half-innocently, "Just got some dust in my nose from when the thief left this way." **[... That's an odd way of being subtle.]**

"What?" inquired Chase, who did his best to comprehend what had just happened. **[And yet it somewhat worked!]**

"The thief came back here and cleared the crime scene, but left this way," The Expert said while pointing in the specified direction, "I saw a set of footprints heading there."

"But –"

"Just, look behind you, Chase." **[More job-doing. He loves his job, doesn't he?]**

Chase did so and saw the broken glass pane with more footprints going away from it, along with a mass of other prints in and around the area. Those other prints led to the ones where The Expert was standing.

"Now do you see?" The Expert smirk-said. **[If you don't remember, a smirk-statement is one that is said as though it would accompany a smirk. But if you did, I really am stupid for giving information that you already have.]**

"Hmm. You really are an expert at these things," remarked Chase. **[That _is_ why he's called 'The Expert', after all.]**

With that out of the way, the police German Shepherd followed the tracks. The Bernese mountain dog decided to go back to the station to wait for the inevitable results, but he was stopped by Ryder.

"I thought you said that you were an interrogator. It seems to me that you are acting more as an investigator," the PAW Patrol leader stated. **[Plot device invented by me because I was stupid and made him an investigator will appear in 3, 2, 1...]**

"When I was not such a stoic pup, I was very curious about detective work. I would always like to see how they went about their work, and I picked up all the tricks used by the professionals. I thought I would be more of an investigator than an interrogator, until my father told me that he was an interrogator. Since I respected my father so much, I wanted to be just like him, so I asked him to teach me how to interrogate someone. And that turned me into who I am now, with half the stoicism." **[There. Backstory addition. Of course, the full story will be available later.]**

"Oh. Well, it's a good thing I added detective features to your pack. I had one for a detective, and you fit the criteria best, so I gave it to you. Now, you fit the criteria even more, since you've revealed that you're an 'expert' –" he said with air quotes – "in this field of detective work. And your pack will be very useful indeed." **[Glad he thought that through.**

"Really? I did not expect that," asked a virtually invisibly surprised The Expert. **[But he is stoic so ... you know what, you finish that yourself. It's straightforward and I'm stupid for not realising it.]**

"Yeah. Good thing I thought that through, right?" **[I just said that!]**

"Right. Although, you didn't think through the fact that I would need a vehicle," the pup jested.

Ryder laughed. "Yeah, guess not. I'll have Rocky concoct something for you right now." He contacted Rocky to do just that. **[Good. Now he can drive and not have to be driven by Chase. Or else... (fast-forward to the next ellipsis (...) for the answer)]**

And the Expert headed to the station.

Meanwhile, Chase had found the cleared evidence in a bag, hidden in an alleyway. It was lying so suspiciously visible that Chase had to check to see if anyone had laid a trap. _No one. This robber's very amateur. I'll just take this and return to Ryder. _**[Another plothole by the thief.]**

He picked it up and ran off as quickly as possible, lest the offender of the law return to see him. **[Now, a plothill by Chase.]**

Upon returning, Chase saw that The Expert was not present. He put down the bag, approached Ryder and asked him.

"He went to the station. Must have been to wait for you and the team to return with the evidence," Ryder answered. **[How did he find that out? That should have been impossible. Unless he's the opposite of me; smart.]**

"On foot? That might take a while… but how did he know that I was going to be back without any problems?" Chase questioned curiously.

"Maybe he didn't and just got impatient."

"But you don't just leave your teammates to wait for their return – if they return at all! **[Good point raised by Chase. It's actually true.]** That's taking a risk, unless you're absolutely certain that they'll be fine."

"Well, that's a dilemma for later. You have the evidence, so we can take it to the station, and ask him then."

And the two started to leave, until:

"We're missing the others, aren't we?" Ryder was visibly annoyed as he asked. **[At them? Or at yourself? For being stupid like me, obviously, but at whom?]**

"I'll find them," said Chase while heaving a sigh. He headed off to the area to locate the rest of the group.

He returned with no issues finding the team and bringing them back to a waiting Ryder. And with the team reassembled, they returned to the police station. **[Nice. Now let's check up on The Expert.]**

The Expert was half-asleep when they turned up. He was in a mess. His once pure white fur was now dirty and matted with sweat. His eyes appeared as though they hadn't closed in a week. **[... that happens.[Separate comment: That sounds really bad. I once stayed up one full day and I had reddened eyes already. Imagine a week.]** Nevertheless, he was still alert enough to detect the team's arrival.

"Hey Chase. Ryder. And everyone else, the names of whom I can't remember." **[The Expert has a habit of using old grammar. So do I. What a strange coincidence.]**

The others just shrugged. The Expert actually had never bothered to learn them. **[Sounds typical of him.]**

"Why did you leave us so suddenly? I could have been in dire peril," Chase stated, wanting answers.

"That thief is bad at what he tries to do. Sure, he attempted to clear the scene to save his skin, but he hadn't checked to see if any prints had been left. That's a sign of an amateur."

"That's what I had thought. It does make sense."

"Let the team process the evidence. Team – sorry I can't remember your names –" he said, earning more shrugs, "contact us when you have the answer."

"Of course. Our condolences also that we cannot remember yours," answered the team rather cheekily.

"I wonder why that is," The Expert said, playing along. **[Again, he says exactly what I think. Weird? ... No. I wrote this fanfic, so of course he does.]** He then turned to his colleagues as the team left with the bag of evidence. "I suggest we head back to the Lookout to get some rest."

"Why? We aren't tired," protested Chase. **[Really? I beg to differ.]**

"Yawn," The Expert smirk-said.

Chase yawned. **[And that is why.]**

"How does that work?" inquired Ryder. **[Protestation against ... I'm gonna shut up because it's gonna be said on the next line anyway.]**

"Protestation against fatigue enhances the feeling caused," the dirty albino said as he also heaved a yawn. **[There. You see?]** "Let's go," he said tiredly.

"Agreed."

So the trio went home, where they were bombarded with several questions. **[Questions that will be put in the next chapter.]**

**And now, chapter 2 is completed! I'll try to upload chapter 3 soon, so stay tuned for that. And as usual, review! ... Please?**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	3. Chapter 2-2

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers!**** This was originally going to be "Mission" Chapter 3, but I got overrun by ideas for before that. So, I decided to put them in this "Mission" Chapter 2-2! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If you somehow don't know that I own no rights to this show, well, you do now.**

"What happened?"

"Awe you guys okay?"

"Why do you guys look so tired?"

"You're so messy! Now you'll have to take a bath."

"Did you catch the culprit?" **[Questions are colour-coded for your convenience.]**

These questions, and more, poured from the other pups' mouths, until they realized that their questions were not being answered – or rather, that said questions were actually coming out of them. **[That's surprising. I'm sure that at least one person thought that he was gonna answer them before they were asked. If that's you, let me know. If not, continue reading, please.]** Soon, the noise began to die down, and the pups all began to stare at The Expert. Even Chase.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the police German Shepherd.

No answer.

Chase looked at his partner-in-crime and quickly recognised the issue.

The Expert was, literally, asleep on his paws. **[I've heard about this, but I didn't think that it was a thing. Well, I guess it is, then.]**

"We've…we've been talking to a pup who's not even awake." Chase shook his head in mock disdain at himself. "I don't believe it. He's so tired he couldn't even keep awake, for even seconds after we arrived!" **[That's how I feel when I get two hours of sleep at night after doing strenuous exercises all day. Not pleasant.]**

"Looks like we'll have to get him to – Rocky, are you done with it?" Ryder asked.

"All ready, Ryder," was Rocky's answer.

"Great. I'll move him into it."

And so Ryder hoisted the white Bernese mountain dog and took him to the newly-made, brilliantly white, unspeakably clean doghouse that sat outside the Lookout, waiting for an inhabitant. **[That's the epitome of a perfect house right there.] **The Expert was placed inside very gently and left to himself.

No sooner had he been left than he awoke. His now open eyes observed his surroundings and his exceptionally large mind quickly deduced that he was in a doghouse. **[That was quick. ...I just said that! I'm almost certain that my brain ceases to function at the least opportune moments.]**

"Rocky must've finished making this," he said to himself.

He then looked at himself and saw that he was still covered in filth, and recollected the past events.

"Couldn't they at least have given me a bath before putting me here?" he asked jokingly. **[Let's all take a moment to imagine what would have happened had they given him a bath while he was asleep. Completely unnecessary imagination exercise, but whatever.] **"Well, if I was so tired that I fell asleep, on my paws, right in front of the others, I really should go back to sleep," he stated as he lay back down. **[Plothill. Don't ask why.]** "Wonder how Chase is doing answering all the questions that they have for us?"

Chase was pretty much ready to ignore everyone, walk outside and go to sleep, so tired was he and so overwhelming the inquiries. **[I probably would have done that by then.]** When Ryder walked in, he understood Chase's plight and asked of everyone that they speak one at a time so that the answers could have a chance to arrive. All complied and began to do so.

"What happened?" This was Marshall's. **[This question eliminates all other questions except for Rocky's. I was stupid again and didn't think that one through.]**

"Long version or short version?"

"Short," was the quick and unanimous response. **[I wrote the long version, and even I don't want to hear it. That's the severity of the situation.]**

Chase went along with everyone's wishes. "We investigated the scene and got a couple leads on the thief."

_That _was _short,_ Ryder thought. **[Well, he was asked to keep it short, so...]**

"Why was he so messy when you came back?" Rocky.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he walked from here to the town two towns over by himself." **[Yeah, Chase. Maybe.]**

"What?" the pups exclaimed.

"Next question?" Chase said hurriedly.

"Um, that's it, dude," Zuma informed Chase rather smugly, "so you _awe_ gonna addwess the topic at pwesent. What do you mean he walked fwom hewe to the town two towns away?" **[What do you interpret that to mean? That is the question.]**

"Exactly that, Zuma," Ryder interrupted. "He literally walked that far to wait for us to deliver information and evidence to the police in that town. I'll tell you all exactly what happened, tomorrow. We could all use some sleep. Wouldn't you say, Chase?" **[I bet he would.]**

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Chase shouted as he ran out of the Lookout and toward his pup house, earning grins and laughs from everyone. **[And now you see why.]**

Chase was sleeping soundly until a silhouette loomed over the entrance of his pup house, blocking the soft moonlight that was streaming in. He opened his eyes to see Skye positioned there, relief and anxiety plastered on her face. **[Alright, let's pause for a while so I can tell you something that's not important in any way, shape or form. This segment is solely to increase the amount of ChasexSkye, which I haven't done in a while. Please enjoy, or I shall enjoy it for me. ... That's such a lonely statement I can't even laugh at it.]**

"Skye? What are you doing here - it's the middle of the night! Why aren't you asleep?" Chase questioned. **[Hmm... maybe it has something to do with what I just said; you know, about the lack of - you know what? I'm just gonna shut up now.]**

He received no immediate answer, as Skye just walked in and collapsed onto the large bed inside.

Chase tried again. "Skye, what's wrong?"

Between what sounded like sobs to Chase, Skye replied, "I didn't think that I would ever see your face again, smiling that perfect smile that won me over the day I met you; I thought I had lost you." **[I wanted to say something here, but I can't. I wanted to say that that statement was pretty much heartfelt, but I can't.]**

"Skye - " Chase began, but was cut off. **[Does that remind you of someone? ... Of course it does. I don't have to ask.]**

"You had gone on many a dangerous mission before today, and I had been nervous about every one of them, but none of them compared to this one. I thought over why I was so nervous a lot of times after you left, but I only came to a single conclusion." **[Another guessing game! Let's try to figure it out.]**

She paused for breath, before going on: "The more I thought, the more I realised just how much... just how much I love you. I don't want a single bad thing to happen to you, Chase. It would tear my heart apart." **[How on earth did I guess wrong? I wrote this story! That should be - nah, I'm just kidding.]**

She continued crying until she had exhausted her supply of tears. Chase, meanwhile, was virtually paralysed. Skye had never spoken as such before now. He felt his emotions going up and down and everywhere as he realised that every word was authentic and from the deepest point of her soul. What he did next, he never regretted. **[Want to play another guessing game? It's called "Guess The Inevitable"! ... No? Well, I don't either.]**

The next morning, The Expert woke first. He looked outside and saw an unmatched sunrise, tinting the clouds colours of red, yellow and purple.

"What a way to start the day," he said out loud as he crawled out of his pup house. **[That rhymed, actually.]**

He began to head inside the Lookout, but stopped when an idea came to him. He looked toward Chase's pup house.

"Chase, I have a feeling that your perfect night is about to be told to you yourself," he thought. He almost smirked at what Chase was about to hear from him, and the earful that he himself would get from Chase, and Skye too. **[How in the name of how did he know? He's legit.]**

Not too far away, however, a pair of poison-green eyes observed The Expert. There was a twinkle in them. Not an evil one, not a malicious one; it was something else. **[Hmm. How interesting.]**

It was a gleam of love. **[Most certainly interesting. What do you make of it?]**

Chase woke up and headed outside. Normally, he was the one to rise first, but as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, he saw a blinding white figure, whom he immediately recognised as the pup detective. He decided to have a chat. **[That might not actually be the best idea. Considering the information Expert knows what he did.]**

"Hey," he greeted the stoic.

"Hey yourself," the stoic answered.

"Why - "

"I really don't know. I guess it's just a part of me." **[Wouldn't be him without that, would it?]**

Chase sighed. "Must you do that?"

"When you're an interrogator, you have to know what your interrogee will want to say. It catches them off-guard and gives you an edge."

"I see," Chase mused.

"How was your night with Skye?" The Expert purposefully asked. **[He brought up the improbably known information fairly quickly.]**

Chase was stunned. He knew that no one was there when he had done what he did, and yet this albino pup detective knew what it was anyway! He prepared to shout at him, but got nowhere.

"I knew that she would be worried sick about you, and when that happens, one usually speaks to the person to whom the anxiety is addressed. And to do that, she had to go to your pup house because there was no way you would get up out of your house. And considering the fact that you love each other, well, things get self-explanatory," stated The Expert. **[Twice within ten seconds! New record!]**

"Alright, if you know so much, what did I do that night?" Chase challenged. **[Shouldn't have done that...]**

The Expert whispered the answer into his ear. Chase's eyes widened, and he fell back onto the ground, unconscious.

He had fainted. **[Oops.]**

Skye heard a dull thud outside her pup house and arose to see The Expert sitting near an unconscious Chase. She walked out to have a look. But before she could ask what had happened, The Expert chose to have some more fun. **[Oh no; he's not serious, is he?]**

"Did you enjoy last night with Chase?"** [Yep. Completely serious.]**

Skye was shellshocked. How did The Expert know what had happened? It shouldn't have been possible. **[Yet Chase is on the ground.]**

"What do you mean?" she asked.

The Expert sighed. "Well, I already told the long, boring story to Chase, and I do not want to do so again, so I'll just skip to the part where you faint." **[_That's _what you call blunt. That's the _epitome_ of blunt.]**

He whispered something into Skye's ear. Before anything else happened, she did indeed faint. **[Again, oops.]**

The Expert shook his head and stated to himself, "I'm guessing I'll just have to stay here until they come to."

Suddenly, his pup tag lit up and Ryder's voice sounded. It was saying, "The Expert, I need you and Chase up here for the news from the station!" **[Up for a guessing game? It's called ... you know what? It doesn't matter. We'll just say that I'm stupid and move on.]**

"Might take a while, sir. Chase fainted again and he won't be up for 5 minutes," was the flat answer. **[That's a little longer than usual. Maybe because his shock was more than usual. That could be what had happened.**

"Did - "

"Sadly, yes; I am to blame, again. I'll try to bring him to the Lookout, and when he awakens you may deliver the message, sir." **[It seems that he does that to everyone. Even his superiors.]**

"Alright." The connection was cut.

The pup detective looked at Chase. He was not as big as Chase, but was certainly as strong as him; maybe stronger. **[That's impressively impressing to impress the impresser that impresses other impressers with impressive impresses of impressiveness.] **He took a breath, picked up the unconscious German Shepherd and the unconscious Cockapoo as well, and carried them to the Lookout.

After three-and-one-half minutes, The Expert arrived at the tall building's entrance, not even out of breath. **[How about that.]** Ryder was waiting for him, and was astonished at the stoic's strength; however, he dismissed it in favour of the task at hand.

"When are they going to wake up?" Ryder asked.

"Chase in ten seconds, Skye in thirty."

Sure enough, Chase came to after the allotted time.** [You know, it's at times like this when we question how The Expert is this good at what he does.]** When he saw The Expert, he nearly exploded. The only thing preventing him was Ryder's presence. **[Oh good. I didn't want to see Chase's insides all over the place; that would have been awful.]**

"Chase, we have received word that the clues have been followed and that the evidence points to..." **[Cliffhanger!]**

**And there it is! Hope this chapter was worth it! I knew this chapter was not going to be a proper "Mission" chapter, so I decided to add a subplot into this storyline to keep you all interested. Anyway, subplots aside, please read and review!**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you on the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! This chapter is the REAL part 3, so expect to see some mission ... stuff. Last time, we received word that the evidence has led to a result; a result to be revealed in this chapter. So, as always, please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Spin Master and Viacom; these are the people with the rights to this show. Not me.**

"Chase, we have received word that the clues have been followed and that the evidence points to... " **[Okay, I learned my lesson from the last chapter, so no more guessing games. Unless you want me to put some...]**

The police pup waited with bated breath as the two pups listening awaited the conclusion.

"... a gang known as 'KYS' from Foggy Bottom." **[Wait - KYS? As in 'Kill Yourself'? What a name. That's as good as I am smart.]**

Both pups' expressions fell to the floor, if they weren't there already. **[The Expert is the embodiment of emotions on the floor.]**

"Not even a conclusive answer. I better talk to them and straighten this situation out," offered The Expert.

"Chase, you'd better wake up the pups. We'll need them if something happens while we're away," instructed Ryder. **[Plothill.]**

"Yes, sir, Ryder, sir." **[I loved that statement when Chase was voiced by Max Calinescu. No lies.]** Chase ran out of the Lookout and toward the pup houses, just as Skye regained consciousness. She glared at the Bernese mountain dog, but decided to let him off. She didn't want to see the pup detective dead. **[That's a little bit dark.]**

The Expert ambled out of the Lookout and began to make his way to the pup house to transform it into his vehicle. However, he stopped just before the entrance, in front of a large bush. He said:

"Just how long have you been in that bush?" **[Ah, so he did know that someone was there. How interesting.]**

Startled, the pair of green eyes widened as their owner timidly crept out of the bush to look at the inquirer. The eyes belonged to an all-white female pup; so white that her fur was comparable to The Expert. **[That's saying something.] **She took a breath and said, "N-n-not long, but h-how did you kn-know that I was there?" The nervousness was evident in her voice. **[I wonder why.]**

"I'm an expert at these things. Anyway, what and how are you?" he replied.

"W-well, I-I'm a New Zealand heading dog. A-and I'm doing f-fine. M-my name is R-Rererangi, but you c-can call me Rere. I came here to l-look for someone."

"Did anyone send you?"

"S-sort of. M-my mother always said, 'Rere, _he ataahua koe, he amatai. Kotahi ra, ka kitea e koe te kuri pai mo koe.'_ It m-means that - "

"'One day, you would find the perfect pup for you'?" The Expert stated, cutting her off. **[In Maori. I did so much research and crash-and-burn for that segment, it's not funny.] **"Is that who you're looking for?"

"Y-yes. How did you know?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Like I said, I'm an expert at these things. So did you find him?"

"Well, n-not until recently, but I did." **[That's great news!]**

"Great! **[I just said that! ... Ish.]** Well, I have to go, so tell me who he is when I get back, okay?" The Expert requested as he transformed the pup house and drove off.

As he was disappearing, she said to herself, "I just spoke to him..." before she fainted. **[Oops. ... I'll probably put the number of these in my milestone stats.]**

Meanwhile, The Expert had reached the police station, where Nico greeted him and let him in to see the situation at hand. The Expert stoically demanded to know what had happened. **[I was going to say something, but it would have been stupid, so I'll still say it because I'm still stupid. 'He says it stoically because he's a stoic.' See what I mean?]**

"Well, you see, there were multiple hand- and fingerprints on the bag and on the shards," one of the forensics explained.

"Bring the entire gang in to be interrogated. I will handle it," The Expert said bluntly. **[Well, his character description does say that, so...]**

"Of course. We will bring them in for you," promised Nico.

"Thank you."

With that, a group of officers was called and sent to find KYS. **[I still don't like that name.]**

They returned shortly after, with five others who were clearly KYS members. The gang was taken to the interrogation room, where The Expert was waiting, with Ryder and Chase (who had just arrived) beside him.

"Glad to see you, KYS. All of you can come in. This won't be long," said The Expert.

"Whatever," was the gang's leader's mumbled answer.

The Expert motioned to Ryder, who handed him a card of some sort, and The Expert read out what it said.

"All of you are going to prison." **[Oh no; he's not going to do this again, is he?]**

One of the five KYS members began to voice his opinions very fiercely indeed. All heads turned to him.

"Wrong card." The Expert quasi-chastised Ryder as the rant continued. **[Oh, that's a relief.]**

"Sorry," Ryder pseudo-apologised and handed him another card.

To the KYS members, The Expert said, "My bad. Rather, 'one of you is going to prison'." **[This has to be a test, right? If not, then he lied about being an expert interrogator. ... Then again, that scenario is impossible.]**

The rant gradually died down as the pup 'corrected' himself.

The albino pup detective looked at the suspects and deduced which one was guilty from that little exercise. He would-have-smiled and said, "Thanks for coming. We appreciate you coming by. Have a nice day." **[Unimportant note: would-have-smiling is Exactly What It Says On The Tin. The Expert would have smiled, but since he doesn't, he didn't.]**

With that, the gang filed out and everyone stared ludicrously at the interrogator.

"What now? We still don't know who it was," inquired Ryder.

Just then, Chase barged in.

"But I do," he and The Expert said at the same time. **[Chase does too? That's a bit new.]**

"You do?" Everyone was shocked. **[I'm not surprised. Are you surprised? I don't think that either of us is surprised. If you're surprised, surprise me.]**

"Yeah. One of the guys out there - " Chase began.

" - acted differently than the others," The Expert finished.

"So whoever that is, he's the felon," Ryder stated. **[That is correct! And your prize is ... a new car - nah, just having some game show fun. Hope you didn't mind!]**

"Indeed. But what do you say to waiting another day? It could be bad to go after them so quickly," the albino Bernese mountain dog suggested. **[Plothill.]**

"Why? They could change their location and then we'd never find them! I vote that we go now!" Chase protested. **[Plothill. ... We'll see which idea is the plothill later.]**

"Alright, Chase. We'll go now, as you raised a good point," The Expert said in transparent annoyance, "but if we're going to do this, we need a plan." **[Okay - that's an undisputed plothill there. No questions asked.]**

"And I have just the plan," Ryder said knowingly.

The Expert entered the gang KYS's territory and observed the surroundings. His eyes roved around until he spotted the gang member that was responsible for the theft. He signaled to two police officers, one of which was Chase; the other was a man named Kris. The two crept stealthily around to the back of the area as the pup detective approached the offender.

"Hello," he said stoic-cheerfully. He was acknowledged with a snort. **[Guess what 'stoic-cheerfully' means. Easy guessing game.]**

"I'm here to arrest you." **[Epic bluntness!]**

The thief wheeled around. He began to walk toward the pup and glared at him menacingly. "How will you arrest me..." he began.

As he was saying this, The Expert mouthed to Chase, 'Call Marshall now!' **[Why? Will there be a problem?]**

Chase got the message and contacted the EMT pup, saying, "Marshall, get down to Foggy Bottom! Turn at the first alley on the right..."

"... when you can't even breathe?" the KYS member finished. **[He's trying to kill him?! He can't do that!]**

"... and drive straight from there! Hurry!" Chase all but screamed.

"Guess I die now," The Expert said without flinching. **[This just got Darker And Edgier really quickly.]**

"Yeah," was the dark reply. **[Even the story says so!]**

The felon pulled out a serrated knife and proceeded to cut the pup detective straight down the middle of his skull. The Expert knew that this would happen, and sidestepped the death blow; however, the knife still left four gashes on his left flank. He collapsed. **[Oh no.]**

"How will I arrest you now?" The Expert asked weakly, between coughs.

"Yeah, how?" the felon asked rhetorically, with a smirk.

Then there was a click and a voice sounded out, "Like this." **[Ha! Gotcha. The plan worked!]**

The thief looked behind him and saw Chase and Kris, also smirking. He growled in disdain at being fooled as he was led away by the human officer. **[Too bad, man.]**

Chase, on the other hand, made a mad dash to the fallen Bernese mountain dog as Marshall arrived on the scene. **[I'm gonna keep quiet because this is no time for funny business.]**

"Marshall! Over here!" Chase yelled.

Marshall immediately recognised the severe problem in front of them. He drove over and brought out a stretcher.

Marshall barked. "Bandage!" A roll of white gauze was launched from his red pup pack. Marshall quickly and carefully wrapped up the albino pup and, with Chase's help, put him onto the stretcher. The Expert was then rushed to the Lookout.

As they approached the Lookout, Rererangi saw the ambulance and became very concerned about The Expert, and carefully crept into the Lookout to see what was happening. When she saw her favourite pup on the stretcher, wrapped in gauze, and unconscious, she began to cry. She ran toward The Expert, while the others just stared at her in bewilderment. Her tears didn't seem to know when to stop.

When Chase approached to talk to her, she growled so menacingly that everyone backed off and left the building.

Rere turned her attention back to The Expert. "Why... why did this have to happen?" she asked between more tears. "I didn't even have the chance to tell him... while he was awake... that I love him. Why?" She tried to compose herself, and eventually managed to do so. She leaned closer to her favourite pup and gave him a long, slow lick up the side of his muzzle, before lying next to him and saying to him, "I love you..." **[Right. Seriousness is done and more funny comments in the next chapter. Please enjoy!] **Not far away, however, was Chase. He was listening to what Rere was saying, and smiled as he heard her confession.

"Well done, The Expert, Well done. You really are an expert at these things," he said as he crept away. **[Oh yeah. He is amazing, isn't he?]**

**And "Mission" Chapter 3 is done! I'm not lying when I say that the last part was a spur-of-the-moment dark addition to this, normally peaceful, story. I sincerely hope that that is not a problem for you all. And I also hope that this chapter answered some questions for you. Anyway, please read and review and let me know!**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	5. Post-Mission

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! Now that the mission is done and The Expert is injured, we need something after the mission to chronicle his recovery process. So, welcome to 'Post-Mission'! That's not creative at all, but whatever. And as always, read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I had a discussion about the rights to this show with The Expert a while back, and he told me that I don't own them. I think he's right.**

The day after the big mission, The Expert still hadn't awoken from his state of unconsciousness, and as such Rererangi hadn't left his side. **[That's one dedicated girl.]** She had made it a priority to ensure that he wouldn't be alone during this period of pseudo-loneliness. She had been introduced to the other pups, but the only other pup she allowed near him was Marshall, and that was only because he was the medic. **[Like I said, dedicated. To keeping everyone away from The Expert.] **Marshall would always assure her that The Expert would be fine, and she never listened to him.

One day, Skye decided to pay a visit to The Expert to check out his condition. As Skye entered, Rere turned her attention to her. She began to growl at Skye, who jumped, but continued to walk in. **[Super-protective. ... I could spend all day talking about her protectiveness.]** She didn't dare to sit on the other side of The Expert's stretcher, so she sat down next to Rere.

Rere looked at Skye, and said in a low tone, "Why are you here?" **[Bluntness. She really is like The Expert.]**

Skye was a bit surprised by the question posed, but answered anyway. "I thought that you could use someone to talk to."

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you about this situation at paw." **[I just said 'talk' three consecutive times. Am I really running out of synonyms?]**

"How could you possibly understand this?"

Skye took a big breath and said, "Because I feel the same way about Chase."

Rere was taken by surprise. She hadn't thought that Skye was in the same boat as she was. **[The entire PAW Patrol fandom knows and she doesn't. ... That's not as surprising as it seems to be.]**

"Do you want me to bring Chase in?" Skye asked, sensing her shock.

"Yeah." She felt calmer now. **[Oh, that's a relief.]**

So Chase was sent for, and soon enough he appeared on the scene.

"Chase, please help me to explain how we experience what she is now experiencing," Skye requested.

"Sure," he said, complying. He sat next to Skye and the two of them began to relate their stories to Rere.

"... There was also a time when I got lost in the snow, and Chase found me in record time," Skye stated.

"Yeah. I was so worried about her; ask Rocky, he'll tell you just how much so," Chase said with a laugh. **[Yes; as weird as it seems, Rocky was aware of Chase's anxiety that day. Watch the episode and see for yourself.]**

"And don't forget about the time when you jumped off the top of the bridge, Chase."

"Yeah, that too," Chase remarked without thinking.

Suddenly, silence fell upon the little group. All heads turned to The Expert, whose eyes were still closed.

"What? Did I startle you three?" The Expert smirk-said and opened an eye. **[HE'S BACK!]**

The trio looked at him disbelievingly for a few seconds. Then they all pounced upon The Expert with shouts of ecstasy.

"Still not fine! Still not fine!" he half-shouted. **[His back... #Spider-ManReference!]**

The three pups all stopped abruptly.

The Expert looked up at them and would-have-smiled. "Call Marshall," he said.

Rere dashed off faster than was previously thought possible. **[How fast was the old max speed? Research being done... 45 mph. So we'll say ... 47 mph. How's that?]**

She met Marshall arriving to check on The Expert. **[Oh. How convenient.]**

"Marshall! You have to come with me now!" she yelled and ran back to the Lookout.

Marshall was a bit surprised by her urgency, but followed her nonetheless.

Upon arriving at the scene, Marshall saw, to his disbelief, The Expert awake and free of ailments. And also off of the stretcher. **[That's Actually Pretty Funny.]** He wanted to say something, but The Expert cut him off.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now, Marsh. Kinda got overrun by their happiness, though; that's why I'm on the floor." **[He's definitely feeling better.]**

"I'd say he's better," whispered Chase to Skye, who giggled. **[I just ... you know what? I won't complain about it. The Expert is back and that's what's important now.]**

Marshall then realised an opportunity. He asked of Chase and Skye to leave, and they did so, albeit begrudgingly. Marshall then went up to The Expert and said loudly as he carefully removed the gauze, "Would you believe that Rere was here with you the whole time that you were unconscious?" He was smiling smugly. **[Not subtle at all, Marshall.]**

"Marshall," the white New Zealand heading dog protested. **[Too late. So sad.]**

"Actually, I do. And I also have an idea as to who _ko te kuri pai _is." He looked at Marshall and stated, "Maybe you should leave."

Marshall went along and he began to _exeunt. _The Expert turned his attention to Rere, who was now a light shade of red in her cheeks. **[I have a feeling that this will be good.]**

She began to speak, but The Expert stopped her by saying what nobody would have dreamed he'd be saying.

"I love you too." **[*****faints]**

She began to faint, but before she lost consciousness, she managed to ask, "What do I call you?"

The Expert said softly, "Call me, _Ko Taku __Aroha._"

**And that is a wrap! Please know that Ko Taku Aroha is not his real name; it's just another nickname. Anyway, this will also spur the start of the copying of 'Misadventures' into smaller stories. Don't worry about these stories; they're not done yet. Both series will run alongside each other, in the same universe and timeline.**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


End file.
